


Kalia and Steve

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Steve, Gen, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: when the bodies of a couple are found in a pool and a baby is left alone steve finds himself the temporary guardian of the child..While the hpd tries to track down the baby's only living relative but what happens when the relative is found but Steve is attached to the baby? will the relative take her or will Steve be able to keep her as he is the guardian the couple had chosen before their death..





	1. prologue

The afternoon was blistering hot and a young woman and her husband were chilling laughing and having fun in their backyard pool while their beautiful newborn naps quietly in a white and blue baby swing.

Every once in awhile a young dark haired woman would turn and smile at the sleeping baby as the two of them just leaned back on floating lounge chairs eyes closed enjoying the few minutes of peace.

The couple looks up at the sound of the backyard gate opening and closing, both gasp in shock as a tall figure wearing a dark mask strides up to the pool lifts a gun and with three shots both man and woman lay floating in the pool still and unmoving..

The mixture of the sharp sound of the gun and the screams of the couple wakes the baby, who starts screaming loudly.

The masked man ignores the infant and is gone almost as quick as he had come.

A nearby neighbor hears the gunshots and the wailing of the baby grabs her cellphone wanders over to see what the baby was sounding so distressed and what the loud popping sound had been enters through the gate..

When she sees the bodies in the pool and a child laying in a swing unattended felt her heart pound as she pulls out a phone and punches in a call to the police.


	2. chapter 1

 

 

Four men sit around a table drinking coffee and reading the paper “who wants to go out for a game of golf?” Lou was suggesting

“I have to pass my friends Tye and Nanea are in town, and I’m about to take them out to see the island today, I want to spend time with them before they return home. “ Steve responded as he stands.

Just as Steve is about to leave Chin’s cell phone rings and Steve paused as he sees Chin’s face grow serious..

“Hello? Yes, we’ll be right there.” Chin says and looks at Lou and Danny, “Two bodies were just discovered in a pool..”

Steve waits for a moment before sighing “I really gotta go, I promised them my time today..and they said they had something important to discuss with me..”

Chin puts up a hand “Steve wait….”

But Steve was already out the door and getting into his truck...moments later he pulls off.

Chin looks from Danny to Lou and says “We need to follow Steve, the caller was his friends’ neighbor, the victims found in the pool..” Chin never got to finish before Danny interrupted..

“If that’s the case he’s driving right into heart ache with nothing to prepare him..”

Danny grabs keys “Im going after him, you two go get Kono and meet us there he’s going to need as much support as he can get right now.”

Chin clapped him on the shoulders and sped off towards his car Lou right behind him. Chin not wanting to waste time going to get her just calls her over the phone as they follow the camaro.

Steve arrives in front of his friend’s vacation house and he smiles at the tiny white and black BMW in the driveway that sported a sticker on the back window saying Baby on board.

He walks up to the door and rings the bell, and waits for a few minutes, but several moments went by with no answer so he tries again and when still nothing happened and knowing they were home by the fact the car was there he tries the door and finds it unlocked.

Letting himself in he first checks the kitchen and living room and then goes upstairs to check their room but still finds no sign of either his friends or their baby.

Going back downstairs he started to wonder if maybe they had decided to take public transportation instead of the car or maybe went for a stroll on their own..when suddenly he hears a sound..

The sound of little Kalia screaming as if in great distress..suddenly worried he grabs his gun and hurries out into the backyard pool area..

The sight that met him was almost enough to bring him to his knees, the bodies of both his friends lay face down in the water and Kalia was in her baby swing screaming her lungs out..

He steels himself trying to keep himself together.

His first priority at this moment was checking on the baby and taking care of her and then he’d inspect the rest of the crime scene.

He unfastened the seat belt that held the baby in the swing and was immediately hit with the smell that told him that she definitely needed some care..

He looks around and locates a small bag not far from the swing a pink one with a bow on it.. With one hand he opens it and finds it is filled with diapers and other paraphernalia shouldering it he grabs two pool towels and carries the baby to the pool table and quickly lays the towel over the hard surface before laying the baby her across the towel wishing he had something better to lay under her..

He gently changes her then wrapped her in the other towel to swaddle her. He paces the porch as he cradles her gently trying to calm the screaming..

He knew she was probably hungry but getting her something would require leaving the scene and he wanted to wait until backup arrived to deal with the rest of it..

To his relief the baby calms and falls to sleep in Steve’s arms.

He sits hard on one of the pool chairs as his mind starts playing memories of the past..


	3. Flash of the past!

He had been on board the navy ship when it had gone down after taking severe damage..somehow Steve had managed to grab hold of a piece of the ship that kept him afloat..he was badly injured and hurt at the time..

He had no idea how long he had been floating in the water, but he was severely dehydrated, and sunburned, and his injuries were still bleeding out.

Out of nowhere a large scuba diver surfaces close by, and upon spotting him he grabs both ends of what Steve was holding onto and manages to get him to a large yacht where the scuba diver and a young hawaiian woman helps pull him on board.

Tye and Nanea had then put Steve into their spare guest bed and between the two of them they nursed him back to health with plenty of coconut water, and chicken broth and fish..and cared for Steve’s many injuries.

After a few days Steve was well enough to move around the vessel but they were several days away from shore still meaning there was nothing Steve could do but stay on the boat and relax..

He gathered that the two people that had happened was a young couple that was supposed to be out on the water enjoying their honeymoon and the husband had decided to go scuba diving when they had found him.

Over the next few days Steve tries to stay in the guest room of the yacht not wanting to intrude on the couple’s time together but Tye wouldn’t have it..he kept insisting on Steve joining them for tea, or asking him to go scuba diving with him. And Nanea would ask Steve to help her with her fishing or the three would get into a game of cards..

Over the next several days Tye finally revealed something that came as a complete surprise to Steve..

Tye knew who Steve was because he had once known Steven McGarrett, his father apparently the man had once saved Tye from a gang of ship robbers and Tye was pretty excited about now he had the chance to return the favor by helping the man’s son.

By the time the vessel made its way to Hawaii the three of them had become friends. 

Steve had then gone back to finish his stint in the navy, and when he returned home he visited on and off his new friends and they would come visit him every summer. 

Nanea who was originally from Hawaii had then talked her husband into buying a summer house there were they can stay and visit instead of spending all their money on hotels..

And then years later they come back to town and have told him they had someone for him to meet this time and something to discuss with him..  
….

Steve shakes himself free of the memories of his friends when he felt someone sit down beside him and place a hand on his left shoulder..

Blinking he looks up and for the first time he was so lost that he didn’t even have a sarcastic comment for him instead he lets the other man come closer and put an arm around him in a brohug as silent tears slide down the Navy Seal’s face.


End file.
